


[vid] Thra (Let Me Go)

by starlady



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: get it in your head, where we're headed/You gotta let it all die, let me go
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[vid] Thra (Let Me Go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandalwoodbox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandalwoodbox/gifts).



Music: Vienna Teng, "Copenhagen (Let Me Go)"

Length: 3:04

[ **Lyrics on AZ Lyrics** ](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/viennateng/copenhagenletmego.html)

[**YouTube link**](https://youtu.be/K15o5Iz_buM) | [**download on Dreamwidth**](https://starlady.dreamwidth.org/746744.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't grow up watching _The Dark Crystal_ , but I knew I was going to be into the prequel show, and I was. It's weird and slow-paced and breaks new ground in puppetry while telling [**a dark story about apocalyptic climate change and climate denialism**](https://www.dailydot.com/parsec/dark-crystal-resistance-politics-climate-change/). The only possible song for a vid about it was Vienna Teng's scathing take on climate negotiations. I'm reminded of **[Greta Thunberg's speech](https://twitter.com/gretathunberg/status/1204728167782588416)** at the latest (failed) round in Madrid: “Well I am telling you there is hope. I have seen it. But it does not come from governments or corporations. It comes from the people.”


End file.
